fnaf_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Lolbit's Level 50 (Fighter Form)
1= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= Fighter Gamer Level 50 is Lolbit's second primary form, activated by turning the Gashat Gear Dual to the Knock Out Fighter side. This form is based on fighting games. Appearance Lolbit's appearance share few similarities with Funtime Foxy. It seems to be a recolored version of Funtime Foxy. Lolbit's face splits into five parts, all of which don't seem capable of movement. The first split runs directly down the center of its face with the second running through the center of its eyes, segmenting its face into four different parts in addition to its immobile lower jaw. Its facial features greatly resemble Funtime Foxy, with a few recolors. Lolbit's blush and lipstick are red (depending on her forms), as oppose to Funtime Foxy's pink facial features. It also has a orange snout with three small dots and a smallish black nose. The main tool of Lolbit in this form is the Materialize Smasher, which was her Puzzle Gamer's form shoulder parts. These gauntlets can throw powerful punches of fire. History Giving Circus Baby the Mighty Sisters XX Gashat Fredbear is nearly finished with a new, larger Rider Gashat meant for Lolbit, but it requires more data. Fredbear gives it to Lolbit and sends him to collect data, but Lolbit brings up the possibility of one of the other Animatronics stealing it. Fredbear explains that it would infect them with a lethal amount of the Bugster virus if anyone but Lolbit were to use it. With this information, Lolbit gives Circus Baby the Gashat, telling her to change her fate with it, and telling Circus Baby to show her that she could change her fate again while hidden in a tree. Though the Gashat injected a deadly amount of Bugster Virus into Circus Baby like Fredbear said it would, it mysteriously does not and instead converts into the Mighty Sisters XX Gashat, granting Circus Baby much greater power. Lolbit is fascinated by this development while Fredbear is angered. Debut as a Rider Freddy Fredbear once again creates a Gashat Gear Dual for Lolbit, this time fully finished. Lolbit decides to "play" it by intruding on a battle between Foxy, Spring Bonnie, and Circus Baby, defeating all three using both of her forms. She initially knew that Circus Baby wasn't fighting at all when Spring Bonnie and Foxy attacked her one-sidedly, which "bores" her, telling the attacking Riders to "not be such a killjoy". After defeating Circus Baby, she tells him she'll "play" with her any time. She later "plays" with Circus Baby as The Mighty Sisters Level XX L and R, assuming the form of Lolbit's Puzzle Gamer Level 50, fighting alongside Fredbear as Freddy's Zombie Gamer Level X. Upon easily defeating The Mighty Sisters, she mocks Circus Baby that "that is all she's got" until Revol shoots her in the back, claiming that the Bugster will attain his true form by defending Circus Baby. This angers Lolbit to the point of claiming that "non-playable characters aren't that smart to begin with", forcing her to assume Fighter Gamer Level 50. Fredbear attempts to deter Lolbit by saying that Revol "is not her opponent", but Lolbit refuses to listen and claims that she will "crush anyone who hinders her fun". She would later proceed to destroy Revol with a variant of the Knock Out Critical Smash, but not before Revol futilely attempts to retreat. "Death" of Lolbit-DX As Lolbit tries to find and take her revenge on Springtrap alone, she meets Circus Baby's Muteki Gamer, who's goal was to eradicate Lolbit to obtain the Perfect Knockout Gashatrophy, in order to summon Genmdeus to aid in curing Marylin. The two engage in a fight, as a way for Circus Baby to fulfill her earlier promises with Lolbit. Lolbit and Circus Baby reminisces about their own near-death experiences, before Circus Baby mercilessly ends Lolbit with a Hyper Critical Sparking after Lolbit unsuccessfully attempted to escape. Redemption and Unfortunate Reset Lolbit's death was revealed to be Charlotte's plan to make Lolbit learns about the fear of dying when she actually had her core to be absorbed before disappearing. Lolbit didn't want to admit her misdeed but became confused and lost at the same time. After a talk with Asuna (Toy Chica), Lolbit returned to Charlotte and cried, begging for forgiveness for what he has done. Charlotte forgave Lolbit and took her as a new ally to defeat Cronus. Lolbit, with the new resolve to fight for humanity, took Charlotte's hand and finally co-operated with him to defeat Springtrap. Charlotte and Lolbit immediately met up with Springtrap, deciding to destroy the Master Gashat to cure Marylin and save humanity. Springtrap accepted their challenge but was easily defeated with the ultimate combination of Circus Baby's Hyper Muteki and Lolbit-DX's Level 99. Making Springtrap cry in anger telling "if only Hyper Muteki did not exist!" and raised his Bugvisor II to reset the time, surprising everyone even Springtrap as he didn't expect it to happen. Reset time to the point where Hyper Muteki wasn't created yet. Sacrifice and Revival Watching the Kamen Rider doctors desperately try to oppose the rampaging plague of Super Gamedeus, Lolbit decided to take action with Toy Chica. Taking Doctor Mighty XX, Toy Chica made the first move as she used herself as a conduit to cure all the infected, sacrificing her own existence to neutralize Super Gamedeus's virus. Recovering Doctor Mighty XX, Lolbit-DX carried it in her Gamer Driver as she intercepted Gamedeus, now seperated from Springtrap Masamune, just in time to stop the behemoth from finishing off her fellow Riders. Lolbit told Gamedeus that they would die together as the Bugster god began to disintergrate; Lolbit hoped that this act would make up for even a little of what she had done in the past, thanking Circus Baby for the brief but fun ride. Circus Baby ran over to her too late as Lolbit faded away, the last speck of her disappearing in Charlotte's hand. Springtrap, still holding the power of Crouns declared that, with the access to Circus Baby's Muteki Gamer now gone, the doctor Riders would face a "Bad End." Though Cronus initially overwhelmed all five Riders, Lolbit's sacrifice proved to have weakened him sufficiently for Circus Baby to break through the Pause and ultimately defeat him with his fellow Riders. They were, however, unable to stop Springtrap from destroying the Rider Chronicle Master Gashat with himself in a final act of spite, robbing them of their chance to retrieve the Game Disease victims from the Proto Gashats. Later, back at CR, Fredbear, having managed to restore Toy Chica from a fragment she had left in her hand, revealed to Charlotte that his being able to transform after Lolbit disappeared meant that she had reinfected Charlotte, who rejoiced from the realization. Sure enough, Lolbit rematerialized from within Circus Baby immediately after, surprised and happy to be alive. An emergency call comes in, and Charlotte answers it. Soon after, Lolbit and Toy Chica bore witness to the reveal of Fredbear's new game, Cindy's RabbitTank Form, the Gashat of which was tested by Circus Baby. Becoming Level 39 with Circus Baby Powers and Abilities *'Teleportation': Lolbit has shown the ability to teleport herself. *'Forcefield Generation': Even with her human form, Lolbit was able to protect Fredbear from Freddy's Chambara Bike Gamer Level 3's Giri Giri Critical Finish without any ill effect. *'Host Possession': Like other high level imperfected Bugsters, she can take control the body of his host, Charlotte Afton, or vice versa,the host merges with Lolbit. A side affect of this ability is Lolbit's survival is ensured as she is literally preserved in Charlotte. *'Acquired Human DNA:' After tricking Circus Baby (XX L) to use Maximum Mighty X's reprogramming ability, Lolbit obtained Charlotte's human DNA and this allowed her to use Fredbear's first Gamer Driver. *'Circus Baby's Bugster Antibody: '''As a Bugster created from Charlotte Afton, Lolbit can maintain Circus Baby's existence from any Bugster-based attacks,preventing the latter to succumb into game disease . Weakness * '''Level 0 Gashats:' Bugsters who are in the Game Areas created from Level 0 Gashats will have their certain abilities restricted, in Lolbit's case she can't possess any humans including Circus Baby. Also, any attacks with the usage of Level 0 Gashats can effectively damage Bugsters, regardless of their level gap. Gashats like this can also "Level Down" any enemy rider,like when Lolbit's Level dropped down to 75 as she fought Fredbear, and later dropped to 50 as Circus Baby and Fredbear joined forces. This effect however, is temporary as after he canceled her transformation, her level seems to return back to normal. * Death Anxiety: '''Ever since Charlotte was injured in an accident in her childhood, Lolbit developed the fear of death through Charlotte's heart, though this was diregarded due to the immortal nature of Bugsters. However, ever since Lolbit's witnessing the "death" of Bugsters, as well as experiencing it, she has once again succumbed to this fear again and losing the will to fight. Finsher This form's finisher is the '''Knock Out Critical Strike: Lolbit does a flaming sky uppercut to the enemy, before punching the enemy again with great force, empowered by fire from her gauntlet. Category:Fan Characters Category:Character Category:Fan Animatronics